Welcome to the Academy! (Grim Reaper Academy
Gabriel has been kicked out of 6 to many schools, and no prestigious academy in the state will take him. However, Gabriel recieves an invitation for a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity- to become a student at Grim Reaper Academy, the greatest academic there is. Slowly, Gabriel gets used to life, but right when he does, he discovers a conspiracy that could destroy the lines between life and death. The first book in the Grim Reaper Academy Series. One Gabriel Gabriel Black stared evenly across at Headmaster Grey, a tall, stout man, current principal of Whitebeard Academy, a school exclusively for those who wished to make Pirating their occupation. It was currently the occupation Gabriel had thought of purseuing, but as the boy stared across at Grey, he quickly rethought his strategy. "I don't understand it, Garbriel," Grey said, his fingers laced toghther anxiously, "you're one of the brightest students at the school. If you would only follow a few simple rules-" "No thanks," Gabriel replied shortly, "I don't want to stay." "And why is that?" the Headmaster asked, peering over his desk. Gabriel stood up. "I've found something better to do with my life then waste time at this trash heap. And with that, he stormed out the door, students passing him staring. No one walked out on Headmaster Grey. It was unthinkable! And it was also the sort of thing Gabriel did. Gabriel wasn't a troublemaker, he just had a hard time following rules. Whenever he was sent to a new Academy, he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't BELONG there. So, he started messing around with the rules and regulations that goverened the place. It was suprisgnly fun, at least until he got kicked out. But now Gabriel had no where to be kicked out of. Whitebeard Academy had been his last chance. So, the black-haired boy with a small bit of stubble on his chin marched through the inner streets of the city, casting his eyes around for a place to stay. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck prickled. Gabriel whipped around, only to see a small, robed figure standing right behind him. "Who're you?" he asked, angrily. "You got expelled from the Academy," the figure said simply. It's voice was kind. "What's it to you?" Gabriel asked. "You dislike following the rules." "Only when they get in my way." "Then you might be interested in this." A folder was pushed roughly into Gabriel's hands, and when he looked up again, the small man was gone. Cautiously, he looked down at the envelope. It felt... warm, somehow. Like he was meant to have it. Grinning, Gabriel ripped open the folder. Dear Mr. Gabriel Black, You have met all the criteria for becoming a new member of Grim Reaper Academy. This is a prestigous school were potential canadates are taught all they can about: History of Reaping Reaping Technique Life Studies Current Reaping Events Practical Reaping Reaping Ethics And other specilized classes. We hope to see you on July 31st, the first day of the Grim Reaper Academy Summer Term. The term will last until December 9th, where you will be let off until the next July 31st, where your second term shall begin. There are usually six years required at Grim Reaper Academy before the user can persue a job as: Standard Reaper Political Figure Reaper Military Reaper and more! We hope to see you soon. Two Initiation COMING SOON! Category:Story Category:Creation story Category:Grim Reaper Academy Series Category:Zeon1 Category:Mythical Creatures